


Learning the hard way.

by Northstar1982



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Blood Drinking, Discipline, M/M, Spanking, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northstar1982/pseuds/Northstar1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way it could have ended up in Blood Omen when Kain had his first encounter with Vorador.   Kain has always been arrogant in the games.  What would happen if Vorador had decided early on that he needed to be taken down a peg or two?  Fledgling Vampire Kain has drawn the ire of a vampire much older and stronger than he is and must learn vampire etiquette the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted on another site though it's an older version so this one will have some changes here and there, particularly rewording of things I didn't care for before and I've omitted some things I now feel are unnecessary. As for where I got the idea for the oil I remembered somewhere that having a wet bottom makes a spanking hurt more... of course Vorador couldn't use water on Kain for obvious reasons but oil won't hurt him. As for the cinnamon it has a warming effect. Some years after I wrote this I actually came across a product called 'spanking spray' that had cinnamon in it! Made me laugh.

(Fandom: Legacy of Kain (Blood Omen)

Title: Learning the hard way

Rating: R

Pairing: Vorador/Kain

Author: Northstar

Warnings: M/m Spanking (though I don't technically concider it slash, but some people might), switching and paddling. Pretty graphic discipline.

Disclaimers: I don’t own Kain or Vorador, or Nosgoth but I do own this work of fiction, nor am I making any money from this widdle peice of rather cracked fanfiction. ^_^''

Ok.. Kain would SO murder me if he ever read this! So... He's not ever gonna read it... lol I rather like not having fangs embedded in my neck.. *smirk* Don't get me wrong. I'm a Kain fan.. I just figure he could have benefited from a good spanking when he was young. You know Kain has to learn about everything the hard way! Just look at all that happens in the games. Especially the first one. I mean look what Moebutt was able to do to him. I'm also aware Vorador might not do this but I like the idea anyway and it seems to be in character for him. Plus I like the idea of it. 

  
  


  
  


Learning the hard way

  
  


"After slaughtering six of the sheep I defeated their pathetic little shepherd, Malek. Since then our kind has not bothered with the cattle, except to feed. And I suggest you do the same." Vorador advised the young, pale Vampire before him. "Meddling with the affairs of man can do us no good. Sarafan witch-hunts are much too tedious to concern ourselves with. Am I understood Kain?"

Kain acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head. He didn't appreciate being spoken to by this being like a young child. He may have barely been a vampire a week now, however he had been on this earth far longer. Most men had married and become fathers by now, something he had considered but never gotten around to.

"Good. Take this ring." Vorador told him, removing a ring from his far left claw. "If you ever need assistance it will summon me. Despite your youthful arrogance, you amuse me, Kain." If he knew his words were pissing Kain off he didn't show it. "It would be such a pity to lose you to the Abyss. Now be gone!"

"Be gone?" He snapped, fangs bared, "You prattle on about some centuries ago battle, speak to me as an ignorant child and tell me to be gone?! What aid have you provided me other than this ring?"

"I have given you good advice Kain... I suggest you take it lest you be struck down..."

"I amuse you..."

Vorador chuckled, infuriating the fledgling even more. "Indeed... newborns are usually so arrogant and foolish... Where is your sire Kain? How have you lived this long?"

Kain bristled. "I have no sire... A necromancer resurrected me this way."

"Indeed... So you wish for a cure do you? Am I to assume this?"

"Yes."

"Fool childe… there is none. You are a Vampire now, a dark god, however young. Embrace your gift Kain."

"I am not a child.." he narrowed his eyes at the old Vampire, blood boiling.

"Aren’t you? Your actions speak otherwise... Be gone Kain and continue your journey." Looking into the younger Vampires eyes he began to think back to the old stories that his own sire had told him, the scraps of prophecy he had shared. He had a feeling that Kain's shoulders held a greater burden than the young one realized. If this childe was who he thought he was he intended to guide him any way he could, but ultimately Kain had to achieve his destiny on his own.

Kain growled harshly at Vorador, the action still unusual to him. The decadent old fool took him for a boy on a treasure hunt! His pride injured Kain was determined to defend it. Bracing his hands on the table he deepened his growl, flexing the claws he was not yet used to in a threatening manner.

Vorador ignored the aggressive behavior and glanced to a window on the ceiling. The sun was out and it would be bright soon. He glanced to Kain. "Can you stand sunlight fledgling?" he watched Kain's still-red eyes lift to the ceiling. They would not turn amber until his first changes which wouldn't occur until he was at least a few months old, until then the fledgling was still considered a 'baby' by Vampire standards.

"Somewhat..." he answered. "Why?"

Vorador was only mildly surprised. "Most fledglings your age cannot endure it for more than a few seconds before the burning pain becomes unbearable. You are a powerful childe, but a childe nonetheless."

"I am not a child!" he protested, slamming his hands down on the table. He had slept perhaps a few hours since his journey began, keeping awake by feeding and he was not in the mood for this.

Vorador sighed, shaking his head. "That is why a fledgling with memories of his mortal life needs a sire most of all... you do not consider yourselves the children you are... beware Kain... Lest you be manipulated.''

Kain growled, he had a feeling he was already being manipulated.

"Go from my sight now... before you cease to amuse me... You should control those impulses as well. It will get you killed or worse."

"Decadent old fool..." he growled and took a swipe at the older vampire.

Vorador, not having expected the fool childe to actually attack, raised an arm to deflect Kain's claws, sparing his face, but the pale fledgling's claws still found his flesh, ripping through the sleeve of his shirt to get to it. His eyes narrowed. The arrogant fledgling had definitely overstepped his boundaries and Vorador allowed much where other Vampires were concerned, Fledglings especially, but this one apparently did not know how to act where a Patriarch was concerned. That would change.

"Alright Kain.. I believe you have definitely ceased to amuse me." Vorador said simply, but sternly as he felt the wounds on his arm close. More than the affront of the healed wounds to his arm, the sleeve of one of his favorite shirts had been ruined and he refused to let that go unpunished.

Doubting that the fledgling knew about such powers yet he summoned his telekinetic powers and pinned him against the wall before Kain could so much as build up the magic for an energy bolt. Kain's surprise was quickly replaced by outrage as he growled deeply at Vorador, only to find his chest telekinetically squeezed, cutting him off.

"There is still much for you to learn childe." Vorador told him sternly. "Some of which you will learn now.. I am a Patriarch and a fledgling should behave much differently than you have when confronted with one."

"Who are you to tell me how I should behave?" His chest was painfully tight from the telekinetic grip Vorador had on him but he wouldn't give the old Vampire the satisfaction of showing his discomfort.

"The master of this territory." Was Vorador's simple reply as he summoned some ropes and approached Kain. He knew that Kain would not tolerate what he had planned very readily. He would have to be restrained for this and said restraints would have to be magically reinforced. He could do both.

Kain bared his fangs and slashed at Vorador once more as the old Vampire approached him, but he caught his wrist in his hand, doing it again as Kain lashed out once more only to have that wrist caught in the same hand as well. Still pinning him to the wall by telekinesis Vorador bound Kain's wrists behind his back then took the end and wrapped it around his waist so that his crossed wrists would be pinned to the small of his back.

"What are you doing?" Kain demanded.

"Making sure I don't get clawed again." he explained calmly as he bound the fledglings legs together just above the knees as well as at his ankles, effectively immobilizing him. He then walked to a hook on the wall and hung the ropes on it, leaving him hanging there. "That should hold you for a moment." he mused as he went to a vase in the middle of the table where there were several long stem roses, freshly picked from his greenhouse.

"Now what are you doing?!" the fledgling demanded as he struggled in his bonds, frustrated to find them reinforced by some powerful magics that also bound him. Growling he tried to break them to no avail. "Release me this instant Vorador!"

"In due time Kain." Vorador assured him as he used his claws to cut the bloom from the rose, leaving only a good foot and a half long stem. It was a bit longer than what he wanted but it would do.

Kain was not naive and had a feeling what Vorador was going to do with that. "Then you intend to beat me!" He snapped at the patriarch.

"In a manner of speaking." he told him, having decided against removing the thorns as well, except from the area he gripped it. Kain would heal well enough. He was a powerful fledgling. He could handle it. "Alright childe.. Let's get this over with." He told him calmly as he removed him from the hook, stripping his upper armor to make things easier and setting it neatly on the table, rendering the fledgling bare from the waist up. "You won't be needing these for a while..." he informed him as he moved to the large chair at the end of the table, taking the struggling fledgling with him.

"Let me go!"

"Your sire should be teaching you this lesson but as you do not have one I will have to..." he told him firmly, effortlessly draping Kain's resisting form over his thighs and pinned him down firmly with his left hand between his shoulder blades.

"You have got to be jesting! I am not a child! Let me up this instant!" He demanded, squirming fiercely now. There was no way he was going to endure this humiliation without a fight!

"I assure you I am not." he informed him and undid his leg armor and leather pants, yanking them down as far as the ropes would allow and folding them down over the ropes so that the backs of his legs could be targets as well.

He took a moment to give Kain a good once over. The fledgling certainly was in good shape. He had well formed buttocks that were as ashen white as the rest of his flesh, though there would soon be more than a bit of color in those lower cheeks before he was done. Without wasting any more words he struck, letting the thorny switch bite into the alabaster backside below him.

Kain hissed, more out of anger than out of pain and let out a warning growl as he felt the rose switch land across his backside once more. He was not a happy Vampire, nor was Vorador. Kain struggled to get up but there wasn't much he could do with his hands bound thus so he demanded to be released, growling at every bite of the switch. He could smell his own blood faintly in the air from the thorns, but the wounds closed up soon enough and the stripes faded.

Vorador had to be impressed with the young one's ability to heal. It would be a long and difficult task to make this lesson stick for very long, but it could work. He pulled his hand back farther, whipping the switch against the unblemished thighs, ignoring Kain's continued demands to be released.

Kain knew the kind of danger he was potentially in and kicked himself for not controlling his temper. If Vorador wanted he could easily feed him to his so-called 'brides' and there would be little he could do to prevent it. Growling he flinched as Vorador raked the rose stem up the backs of his legs, the thorns leaving superficial scratches, then he struck at them before the scratches could heal.

Kain let out another hiss. He distinctly remembered being switched as a child by his father for wrongdoings, however his father usually cut it form one of the many maple trees in the forest near their home. He'd never been whipped with a thorny rose stem before and in truth he didn't think the thing would be strong enough for this purpose when Vorador first began using it, but it had.

"And what do you mean to accomplish by this?" he demanded, not showing that this hurt.

"You should be very well aware of that." Vorador told him simply and whipped him harder.

Kain let out a growl of frustration and attempted to scratch at the ropes with his claws only to have them give him a nasty magical jolt. Struggling to wriggle his way out of them only served to chaff the bare skin of his wrists so finally he resorted to turning and biting Vorador on the thigh.

Vorador roared more out of anger at the fledgling’s pure audacity than out of real pain. Had he never been punished for anything in his life?! Did he not know how to act when you were across the knee of an elder?! Tonight he would learn. He would make sure of it.

The next sound from the fledgling was definitely one of pain as Vorador pulled his arm back and whipped him with a vengeance, causing deep surges of pain to sink into the fledglings flesh with every thorny bite from the stem. Kain attempted to clench up and dull the pain but received a painful reminder from his youth that if he did that it simply concentrated the pain on the surface of the skin, making it more intense.

Growling he continued to squirm, but it was no good. The ropes were strong and Vorador's knots held good. How he could tie effectively with hands like that Kain didn't know. He hissed again, wondering how much of his actual strength the old vampire was putting into his swings, imagining that he had to be holding back at least somewhat considering the stem was still intact rather than broken in two.

Trying to cut them didn't work; trying to wriggle out of them didn't work. What of his mist form? He mentally kicked himself! Of course! He could mist out of this. Grinning Kain began to shift only to receive another painful jolt from the spelled ropes that made him roar out in pain and frustration. "Damn you to hell Vorador!!!" he screamed in rage as he began to fight again.

"I expected you to attempt something like that. If you are really so 'grown up' as you claim then why not accept your punishment like an adult?" Vorador demanded, his normally stoic voice full of frustration as he whipped him still harder. Some of the thorns had come off due to the vigor of his strokes and one or two stayed in Kain’s skin. The stripes were fading back to normal more slowly now, showing that the punishment was getting more painful, but still Kain persisted with his defiance.

The switch fell still harder on his unprotected backside and thighs and Kain let out a growl, realizing the pain of the strokes was lingering more now, meaning he wasn't healing as fast. He probably needed to feed soon and his lack of adequate rest wasn't helping either. He regretted not taking the per-offered blood when Vorador invited him to 'indulge his gift’ and he regretted not feeding when he got to Vorador's pantry, so in a hurry was he to find the old Patriarch.

Kain continued to struggle in his bonds, ignoring the warning that the ancient Vampire gave him to stop. Getting angrier by the second Kain turned his head and bit again, this time just above Vorador's knee. Once more the older vampire seethed and brought the switch down much harder across Kain's flesh, watching angry red welts show up then fade to a light pink. It would take a great deal more punishment to get Kain's snow-white skin to turn the shade of crimson he wanted but he was up for the challenge.

Vorador whipped his hand down fast, bringing the switch down harder with each stroke. Kain hissed again but refused to let the pain get to him. He wanted to bite Vorador again, but resisted the urge as doing so had only served to piss him off. He let out a growl of frustration, ignoring the sting and focusing on trying to think of a way out of the humiliating position he was in.

The stripes were becoming more painful but Kain resolved to be stoic. At the moment it wasn't a difficult thing to do. He'd been through a great deal so far, though when he realized that even the gentle rain and snowfall stung his vampiric skin he'd nearly panicked. This wasn’t nearly as painful as that had been.

Vorador whipped him even harder, grinning at the pained hiss that finally tore itself from Kain's throat and continued, smirking at the slight flinch he got from the fledgling. Several more vicious lashes, that left red angry stripes across his buttocks later there was a crack as the switch broke across Kain's backside.

Kain chuckled darkly. "You broke your weapon... Now what are you going to do?"

"Make due." Was Vorador's simple answer as he brushed away the remaining couple thorns and brought his open palm down hard on his bottom.

Kain growled in anger and started to struggle again. Vorador held him down easily, continuing to bring painful smacks of his hand down on Kain's backside. He paused for a moment after the next five, smirking. The rose switch had left his skin tender and more receptive to pain.

Vorador’s cloven hand hurt more than he expected and Kain resumed his struggling. He was pissed off and humiliated at this turn of events, but really it was his own fault for over-testing Vorador.

Smirking Vorador stroked the sensitive flesh under his hand. Wanting to sensitize it further he summoned a bottle of cinnamon scented oil to his hand and spread it over the now-tender backside below him. It would serve to warm and sensitize the skin further while the oily coating intensified the sting.

"What are you doing?" Kain demanded, wriggling uncomfortably.

"Making sure this hurts more. You shall be one well-punished fledgling by the time I'm through with you" He informed him matter-of-factly.

Kain growled menacingly as the patriarch's hand came down again, letting the growl replace his outcry. He refused to let Vorador know that this hurt though the elder's hand felt nearly hard as steel. 

"When I am through with you, you will feed." Vorador informed him. "And then you will be on your way."

Kain hissed aggressively, not bothering to answer him and winced at the stinging smacks raining down on his backside. He wasn't healing up quite so fast now, but was sure he would once he fed. He also thought perhaps Vorador was just doing enough damage that even a vampire took a while to heal from it. He couldn't fully suppress a shudder, thinking what would happen if he were still human and Vorador did this to him. Crippling injuries would have been a guarantee for a human against such unnatural strength. 

After he was satisfied, thus far, with the reddening of the white skin below him he cut the ropes on Kain's legs and ankles, having only tied them in the first place because Kain could still kick him until he had him across his lap.

At first the fledgling was surprised and he held still to allow his legs and ankles to be freed, but when Vorador resumed the spanking rather than untying his hands and arms too he began to kick and struggle, demanding he remove them as well and let him up. Vorador just sighed and shook his head, pinning him to his lap as he spanked.

Humiliated Kain kicked and hissed, giving Vorador another decent amount of bites on his leg. Vorador ignored them for the most part but spanked Kain harder in response. Each strike left a red mark in shape of his hand that faded slightly but slowly. Though he healed quickly, Kain's backside was starting to redden nicely and retain that redness.

Though he was sure it was considerably painful for the fledgling, Vorador decided his hand alone wasn't going to be enough so he sent a message through the whisper to one of his thralls, ordering her to cut a sturdy, thick, but whippy switch from a willow tree in the gardens as well as a couple other instruments just in case. He doubted he’d need much more than the switch but wanted to be prepared.

Kain ceased his struggles for a moment to try and focus his mind on ways to get the restraints off and claw Vorador to bits. As he heard the door open he snarled and, for a moment, renewed his struggles until a sharp cuff to the back of his head from Vorador quelled him. He sneered as he heard the old vampire chuckle.

Curiosity prevailing his anger for the moment he lifted his upper body as much as he could to try and see what Vorador had on the table with his free hand, but he couldn't from his position. It was hard to say whether he was grateful or even more bitter toward Vorador when the Patriarch's hand slid under him and lifted his upper body to let him look at the table. Kain frowned at what he saw and began to struggle, only to have Vorador secure him by holding onto his bound wrists with one hand and pin his legs to his with the other arm.

What was on the table was a fresh cut switch, stripped to the green and a short leather strap called a tawse. He also had an old, but sturdy wooden paddle that had served him well in correcting recalcitrant fledglings in the past. Kain growled as he was pushed back into position and felt Vorador picking up one of the objects.

"Hopefully I won't have to use them all if you're not too obstinate, but I will if I have to and I have stamina enough to punish you all day and night if I must." Vorador warned.

He didn't have to ask what Vorador was using when he felt the sharp sting across his backside. It was the switch. He knew the sting well, having felt it enough in his boyhood at the hands of his own father. He hissed this time in pain as well as anger. He definitely did not appreciate the reminder that in his childhood the implement used to make him howl.

"Enough!" Kain shouted. "Enough! You've made your damn point! Arg!" Vorador's blows were getting harder.

He hissed and growled, closing his eyes tightly against the pain, yelping and snarling as Vorador began to switch the back of his thighs. His "Damnit stop!" was grunted out. At another blow he opened his mouth slightly, hissing through his fangs as he fought the whipping.

Vorador paused for a moment; regarding Kain carefully and lightly stroked the painful, welted skin, eliciting a hiss and growl from the fledgling. "I wonder.." he asked, turning the switch around as he examined it. "Were you punished this way as a boy?"

"I was.." Kain growled out after a moment, wincing as he twisted his wrists uncomfortably in the ropes. He shifted his legs, the position uncomfortable for obvious reasons and even if he could do little about the discomfort in his arms and backside, he could at least try and improve the state of the rest of him.

"Good."

Vorador continued the switching, listening to the fledgling hiss and growl at him again. Kain tried to sharply yank his wrists in the ropes, hoping to break them, but the magical reinforcement held good. He twitched now, the pain increasing. "I hope you don't intend to break me." He snapped, though flinched under a harsh stroke. "It's not going to happen!" Kain growled.

"Just wait..." Vorador assured him calmly, putting more sting into his strokes.

Kain winced, finding it more difficult to keep from being vocal from this. The pain, coupled with the memories he associated with this implement, were starting to get to him.

Vorador watched the fledgling across his knees carefully. Curious as to what Kain’s response would be, he tried the other implements on him as well. Each one got an angry growl from Kain. He even jumped at the tawse and tried to snap at him again. Mildly amused Vorador returned to the switch, seeing that it had been touching the fledgling on a more personal level. 

Kain growled in annoyance, wondering what in the world that was all about. Vorador had quickly run through each implement then finally settled back down on that wretched switch. Baring his fangs in annoyance, Kain snapped at Vorador’s knee, earning himself another sharp smack to the back of the head from the patriarch.

“Stop it!” Kain demanded, but his demand fell on rather large deaf ears as Vorador continued the relentless assault on his backside. Trying to focus his mind elsewhere he looked to the floor and focused on a spot.

Meditation had been part of his combat training as a mortal. He thought perhaps if he were able to bring his mind to a meditative state Vorador would mistake the stillness of meditation for submission and let him go. It was worth a shot.

Unfortunately as he began to try and clear his head memories resurfaced once more of a time when he was mortal and much younger. All of a sudden he was seven years old again and across his father’s knees on the receiving end of a painful oak switch that he had just cut. He growled, shaking off the memory, hissing as he felt the full sting of the switch once more.

Vorador sped up his strokes, making sure not to leave an inch of Kain’s backside unmarred. Across his lap Kain hissed, growling in anger and began to struggle again. Vorador was quick to restrain him and render the fledgling immobile.

“Stop it!” he rasped, “You have no right to do this!”

“Oh I have no right do I?” Vorador scolded, as Kain finally yelped once he began to whip him harder. “You came into my home killed a good many of my brides! You then confronted me for advice then blatantly showed me disrespect and attacked me unwarranted! Such actions are to be punished Kain! And since you unfortunately don’t have a proper sire I shall have to be the one to do so!”

Kain closed his eyes tightly. Vorador had not eased up at all after it’s increase and his iron resolve was faultering. He growled menacingly as he went back to struggling, refusing to submit.

“What you need childe-” Vorador scolded between strokes. “Is a sound thrashing and I...” he paused, giving him six or seven blows across the ‘sit spots’ so that they would be felt the next time the pale fledgling attempted to sit down. “…Am only too glad to provide that which you so terribly need!”

“Vorador stop! You’ve made your point!”

“No… I nearly have but not yet.” Vorador reminded him, fully intending to keep this up until Kain finally gave in.

He was starting to make an impression on him, Vorador knew. Kain’s backside was red and sore and wasn’t healing quite so fast now due to the need to feed. By the time Vorador was finished, sitting would not be high on the fledglings priority list, nor would such lack of respect for the authority of a Patriarch… or at least his authority.

Kain clenched his jaw tightly, aware of his upper and lower fangs pressing against one another. It was annoying but he ignored it, clenching his hands into tight fists tightly enough for his claws to dig into his palms, smelling his own wounds as he lost a few precious drops of blood. Knowing better than to inflict more harm upon himself, Kain forced his hands to unclench.

The elder had to resist the urge to pat Kain on the head as he stopped struggling for a moment. That would probably only start it back up again and set back some of his efforts. He did so hate to do things over and that included discipline. Across his lap Kain held his breath, hissing at the hard, stinging blows that would have had a human, not only bleeding, but also screaming and begging for mercy long before this point.

Kain refused to beg. He wasn’t sorry for his outburst at all unless you counted being sorry for not making his blow a fatal one to the decadent old fool. He seethed for a few more minutes before involuntarily slipping back into his memories.

He hated this! Hated how it reminded him of the punishments he received as a boy and how he could possibly now be starting to feel like a child in this way all over again. He didn’t realize that, although he retained his memories and was in that sense an adult, he was still a fledgling vampire, a childe. He didn’t understand that something in his mind was somewhat like that again and he was having to learn this the hard way.

He tensed his entire body as he bore the thrashing, eyes tightly shut. Vorador was varying the intensity of his strikes now, making it nigh impossible to predict and prepare for how much pain would be in the next blow. How long had they been at this now anyway? It had felt like all night. Kain opened his eyes to glance at the clock. It had been nearly an hour since this begun and Vorador showed no signs of relenting anytime soon.

Sighing he returned his head to a more comfortable position, feeling a slight itch on his cheek. As he opened his eyes he felt another on the other side and realized that they were tears. He couldn’t be crying! He looked down. Apparently he’d been doing it more than he thought. There was a small puddle he hadn’t seen forming as the drops fell while his eyes were closed.

He growled again and renewed his struggles, letting out another restrained yelp as several well-placed strikes found the sensitive undercurve of his buttocks. Whether he liked it or not the thrashing was getting to him. The tears were mostly transparent but with a slight reddish tint to them. The red should be deeper but Kain was severely anemic. Vorador would definitely have to make sure he fed him before he went anywhere.

Kain breathed slowly, wondering how long they'd been at this. Vorador was striking random areas so he could never predict where the stripes would land. His arms were aching, his stomach yearned for blood (He once more kicked himself for not feeding in Vorador's pantry.) but more than anything his buttocks burned and the fire was only getting hotter.

Vorador paused for a moment and murmured an incantation as he passed his hand over the fledgling's exposed and sore flesh. Kain tensed. "What did you just do?" He demanded, struggling to keep a quiver out of his voice. "Un!" He hissed, feeling Vorador give him a few hard swats and then stop as the old Vampire picked up the paddle.

"To answer your question Kain I cast a spell that would keep you from healing from this for a while."

It was then the wood struck him hard across his striped backside. Kain swallowed and forced back still more tears from flowing. It wasn’t easy. He cursed silently at the fact that his very body was betraying him.

Kain was nearly physically and mentally exhausted from his long journey and lack of rest and after suffering hunger and this much humiliation and pain he was starting to wear down a little bit. Considering how tender his backside was from the whipping, the paddle delivered plenty of sting.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, taking another sharp intake of breath as Vorador sped up. At this point he began to wonder what would make Vorador stop. His eyes closed as he made another attempt to get up off his lap.

Vorador smacked the paddle across his thighs and then smirked at the fledgling when he flinched and tried to jerk away. “I appear to be making an impression on you Kain.” He remarked as he stopped for the moment to tilt Kain’s chin up with the very paddle that was being used to heat his tender backside. “Ah yes...” he purred as he saw the telltale streaks of silent crying. “You are beginning to learn from this whether you’re aware of it or not. Let us proceed shall we?” he queried moving to continue

He didn’t wait for an answer and simply swatted him once more, wrenching a gasp from Kain as the fire was fully reignited below. Kain growled at him and somewhere between then and the next twenty swats he was no longer able to stop his tears and they flowed unfettered down his cheeks and hit the floor below, making a small puddle.

“Fuck! Stop!” Kain snarled, trying to wiggle his bottom away from the blows.

“Don’t make me wash your mouth out as well fledgling!” Vorador warned and sped up again, not allowing the sting from one to fully pass before another fresh burst of pain blossomed on the now-rosy backside. Finally hearing Kain cry out properly he smacked him again harder and asked. “Will you do as I tell you?” He was giving him a chance to end it now.

“Never!” Kain snarled.

“Have it your way then.” Vorador sighed.

For a moment he only rubbed the wood up and down Kain’s heated skin before bringing it down again hard. This time with as much force as he could without breaking the younger’s bones. Kain, not expecting it to be as excruciating as it was, cried out, but suppressed any further outbursts as Vorador struck again just as hard.

Kain stopped struggling all together except for attempting to jerk his backside away from the blows. Nearly all energy was now focused on not crying out. He clenched his teeth tightly and hissed, growling. This was certainly not how he had wanted things to turn with his encounter with Vorador.

Most of the swats were focused on the roundest part of his backside where he’d have to sit later, though several hot ones did land on his thighs as well, bringing every nerve that the paddle struck to life with white-hot pain. He gasped, swallowing hard on the lump forming in his throat and tried to resist the urge to worry his bottom lip with his teeth. He would only end up biting it and losing blood he couldn’t afford to lose.

He pursed his lips tightly together, face contorted in pain. He wondered if any of Vorador’s thralls were outside the door listening in. It wouldn’t be surprising to him. Though, as basically mindless as Vorador had made many of them, perhaps they couldn’t care less about anything but obtaining blood.

Kain opened his mouth but no sound, save for a pained hiss came out. Occasionally he would let out a restrained yelp but tried not to make a sound. At a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimpered ‘Ow!’ Vorador slowed, but did not stop. After each blow he paused to listen to the fledgling. Not hearing it again he sped up once more.

Kain gasped again, finding it harder to restrain himself. He didn’t want to break down and give in to weeping but he wouldn’t be able to help it much longer. He hadn’t felt this way since he was a child nor had he ever been punished this severely before.

Hearing a definite sniffle Vorador slowed again, nodding in satisfaction as the resilient fledgling finally began to openly whimper. He kept the slow pace, watching his hips and torso jerk under every stroke. His backside had angry crimson welts and bruises covering much of it.

Kain’s breathing hitched and at last he let out a soft sob as the lump in his throat tightened. Vorador paused for a moment, scolding him briefly on showing respect to his elders before continuing to paddle him. Kain hadn’t caught most of it, too concerned with trying to hold back his sobs, which he eventually could no longer. If Vorador wanted to punish him in this humiliating manner fine! He’d endure it but he refused to stoop to pleading.

Vorador sped up once more, this time not bothering to pause at all between strikes. It was swat, pull back for the next one and swat again. Hard and fast, letting the pain build. Kain held his breath but let it out as a sob. His tears, now almost completely clear, soaked his face. He no longer cared about crying. It hurt and he wanted it to stop!

As Vorador paddled him rapidly Kain lifted his tear-streaked face to look at Vorador, whose eyes were narrowed in determination as he watched Kain’s backside continue to redden. He turned and glanced at Kain who quickly snapped his head to turn away from him.

Vorador nodded, seeing that he had at last broken through and now perhaps Kain was ready for this to end. “Will you now abandon that attitude Kain? Just because I can keep this up all night and day doesn’t mean I want to.” But to let him know that he would if necessary he paused to give him about another good ten strokes that brought gasps from the restrained fledgling and then stopped again. “Am I clear?”

Kain paused to take a deep breath, not wanting to sound pitiful, head bowing tiredly as he sobbed at the floor. He didn’t want Vorador to see his tears although the patriarch could no doubt smell them. “You are… clear... Sire...” He wasn’t sure why he said 'sire'. Instinct perhaps?

Vorador was pleased to hear the term of respect and untied Kain’s wrists as a reward. It was a dangerous thing to do if the fledgling decided to be angry again and attack him. Kain moved his cramped arms in front of him and braced a hand on Vorador’s leg to get up.

“I’m not finished yet childe.”

“You’ve… Got to be kidding!” Kain exclaimed, his sobs having died down some now and left him a tad breathless.

“Prove to me you’re ready to behave. Do as I tell you and endure.”

For a moment defiance shone in Kain’s still tearful eyes, but he looked away again and relented. He was too tired to argue anymore. Too tired and too hungry. Vorador put the paddle down and picked the switch back up, noting the surprised and pained yelp from Kain when he struck him. The fledgling’s growl faded shortly to a whimper as the stings continued, not sure on how much more of this he could take.

He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the pain as Vorador continued to whip him. He’d thought the whipping was over but he was unfortunately mistaken. He held his breath as the switch came down harder than Vorador had lain it before. Kain braced his hand on Vorador’s knee in an attempt to force himself up, only to feel a familiar clout to the back of his head.

“If I have to retie you I will use a whip.” Vorador warned. “Not only that I will start all over again and we really will be here all day. If that has to happen neither of us will be happy and you wouldn’t want that would you?”

“N-No.”

“Good. Behave yourself childe.”

With that Vorador continued to administer the harsh licking. Kain soon began to hiss in pain again, his tears returning. He reached back, trying to grab Vorador’s wrist with his right hand in an attempt to stop him only to have it grabbed and pinned sternly to the small of his back. In punishment for that act of insolence Vorador laid a good many on from the bottom of his buttocks down to the backs of his knees, whipping his tender thighs thoroughly before returning to his backside.

Kain squirmed uncomfortably, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly. He held his breath, trying to fight back a new wave of sobs. It wasn’t much good. His hunger and exhaustion had allowed Vorador to whip most of the fight out of him where crying was concerned and he soon began to sob once more, struggling to get off his lap

Vorador didn’t spare his arm as he swiftly whipped him, covering every inch of the already hot punished flesh with stinging lashes from the switch. Kain did not have the same reaction he did as a little boy, which would have meant begging that he would behave if only the punishment ceased. He was currently laying limply over Vorador’s thighs, flinching at every bite of the switch and letting out the occasional strangled sob.

“Aren’t you… done yet?” Kain rasped, letting out a soft yelp as the switch bit deep pain in his once alabaster bottom.

“No Kain… Not yet..”

Kain groaned and let out another sob, wondering when Vorador would, in fact, be done. He hung his head, his cries increasing in volume. Vorador took a close looked at the tousled hair of the fledgling draped across his lap. Some stray strands stuck to his tear soaked cheeks and he was pretty much limp save for the cringing and sobbing when he was struck, reduced by exhaustion and pain to a little boy once more.

As powerful as the fledgling was he was still that, a fledgling. Vorador decided he would keep a close eye on this one and do what he could to teach him what he could. For now there was another lesson to teach him. He kept up a vigorous pace, having lost track of the time while punishing the young one. The sun was now high in the sky. It was noon and wet out from the recent rainstorm. Kain would be going nowhere today regardless. He needed rest anyway.

“Now I ask you Kain… are we through here?”

“Yes..” Kain could not hide the sob in his voice.

“Have you learned anything?”

“I… have..”

“And?”

“I should... not have challenged you.” He sobbed tiredly.

“Close.”

“Whu... Arrh!”

Kain could say nothing further as Vorador started up again, laying harsh painful stripes across his buttocks. His resolve not to beg him to stop almost faultered, but he wouldn’t let it. He was already humiliated and hurting enough and wanted this to end, but he found the pain in his backside preferable to the pain to his pride that pleading would bring.

His shoulders shock with the force of his renewed sobs, yelping as Vorador switched the fullest part of his backside and the sensitive juncture between his buttocks and thighs. He bared his fangs in pain, tensing until his muscles ached and burned, wanting badly to be up and out of this position. To be away from the angry patriarch who had him in so vulnerable a position. Finally he stopped again, letting Kain weep for about a minute before speaking again.

“What I have attempted to teach you is a lesson many a young one must learn… Respect for your elders. Believe it or not the fact you remember your past puts you in even more peril… Physical and psychological changes are more difficult for those such as you. I have been a Vampire far longer than you can imagine. The attitude, which you showed me, could get you killed childe... You made a mistake in denying yourself rest and food… You are young yet and you need nourishment and sleep.” He paused for a moment to let this sink in before continuing. “I am a patriarch… Do you know what this means?”

“I... yes...” Kain told him. ‘Oh please just let me up!’ he thought, but didn’t voice it.

“Tell me then.”

“An elder Vampire...”

“Aye… now when you were a boy were you not punished if you behaved so to an elder?”

“I was.” He breathed, voice hitching still.

“In what way?”

‘No don’t you dare insist that I answer that!’ Kain’s mind screamed.

Vorador sighed above him when he didn’t answer and continued to whip him. His flesh was hypersensitive due to the brief rest it got and it seemed like the strokes hurt more. Kain redoubled his efforts to get up, being reminded by a firm grip that Vorador still had his wrist pinned to his back. Vorador struck him hard, slow and methodically wrenching a brief howl of pain from the fledgling before he ceased. For some reason Kain found this more difficult to take than the straight long hard spanking.

“Now.. You will answer!” Vorador warned him harshly, his arm held up above Kain, ready to continue should the fledgling again disobey. He allowed him a moment to bring his sobs under control enough to speak. He had long ago assumed the childe did not know how to use, or even about, the whisper or his head would have probably been filled with the younger vampire’s telepathic protests.

“I...” Kain paused to swallow hard, shifting uncomfortably over Vorador’s lap, determined not to stammer, no easy task considering his state. “My father would... take me across his lap as you have...” He didn’t want to answer further and was rewarded with two sharp strikes to his backside that made him cry out.

“And?”

Kain let out a soft sob of humiliation, but relented and answered. “He’d… take the switch to me..” He sobbed again thinking of his father, going limp again where he’d been tense from the thrashing. 

“Do you understand why I have done this?”

“Yes.” He wanted to keep his answers brief as possible and let out a whimper as he was struck warningly.

“Yes what?”

“…” Kain blinked slowly and took a deep breath before he answered. “Yes… sire...”

“Do you know why you called me that?” Kain simply shook his head. “It is natural instinct for a fledgling.. I am the only other Vampire you have ever met aren’t I?”

“You are...”

“It’s a term of respect for a fledgling to call an elder this, usually and especially the one who made them.” Kain scoffed, thinking of the necromancer that resurrected him, doubting he would ever refer to him as such. Fortunately Vorador guessed the reason for his scoff and let it go. “I will be watching you Kain...” Vorador told him, basically implying that he now considered the youth under his wing.

Kain couldn’t help but groan, wondering how often Vorador intended to beat him like this. Though thinking on it the patriarch had not whipped him unprovoked. Kain laid where he was, relieved as Vorador released his wrist and rubbed some of the feeling back into it.

“Please... Tell me we are done...” Kain inquired, unable to keep the sniffle out of his voice. He was still sobbing a little from the ache in his backside. Vorador certainly had left a lasting impression on him. He whimpered again as he reminded himself of the spell Vorador cast. His vampiric healing wouldn’t work on his punished skin and it would be a long time before he could sit down properly.

“Do you understand what has transpired here and why?”

Kain nodded. “Yes sire...”

“Then yes.” He smirked, amused as the fledgling let out a shaky, relieved breath. “Alright young one up you go.” Vorador murmured as he slid a hand under Kain’s chest, lifting and turning him carefully to set him on his lap. Kain winced as his striped thighs touched Vorador’s lap, but the elder let his bottom stay nestled between his thighs and exposed to the cool air of the room as he supported his back with the arm he had been swinging previously.

“What are you doing?” Kain whispered, refusing to look at the implements that were still on the table.

For the moment Vorador ignored him and finished the meal that was on the table, the blood having been kept fresh by enchantments on the containers. As he did he allowed the fledgling to calm himself and release the last of his sobs against his shoulder. Vorador soothingly stroked his back and arm, having been through this often with unruly fledglings.

“Drink childe.” Vorador advised him and offered his neck to Kain.

“From you?” Kain was a little confused. He didn’t think vampires drank from one another.

“It is impolite to refuse another’s blood when it’s offered to you.” Vorador informed him.

After a brief pause Kain sank his fangs into Vorador’s neck then withdrew them to taste the little bit of blood he had drawn. His blood tasted far different than a human’s and after deciding it wouldn’t harm him he rebit him, closed his eyes and began to drink.

Vorador’s blood was far more filling than a human’s. The taste was richer too. It didn’t take long for the lingering stray tears to start to redden as he fed. After a little while he stopped feeding but did not release his neck. Vorador suppressed a chuckle, letting the fledgling take comfort in the act though he was no longer feeding.

After allowing him some time at his neck Vorador stood, setting the still exhausted fledgling on his feet as he pulled his pants back up over his blistered cheeks, Kain making a pained hiss into his shoulder. “Ow...” he moaned.

“The pain will fade in time.”

“How much time?” Kain grumbled.

“As if you were human, but fear not.” He told him as Kain opened his mouth to protest the spell again. “If you are wounded that will heal as normal. It’s only your buttocks that will be affected by this spell. Even the stripes on your thighs will fade soon. They should be gone by now in fact considering you’ve fed.”

Kain reached back to gingerly rub his sore bottom, wincing, able to feel the heat through the seat of his pants. He still hadn’t looked the old vampire in the eye and cursed himself as he felt his eyes tearing again. He bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape his mouth and ended up choking on it.

Vorador peered at the contrite young fledgling then drew him against his chest. He wasn’t surprised at the renewed tears despite the end of the punishment. A spanking had a way of releasing pent up emotions, usually through tears and had a cleansing effect on both the body and mind.

“There, there…” Vorador soothed, stroking the younger’s hair. Kain’s tears were silent but he was crying nonetheless. “How long has it been since you were punished like that childe?” He asked, his tone more gentle this time rather than forceful.

“I have… never been punished like that. My father…” He paused, wincing in emotional pain as well as physical, swallowing the lump in his throat. Vorador began to understand that, while the childe may not realize he needed some sort of guidance, he craved it. And his father was the most logical and natural one to think of. “I was never punished so severely...” He winced again, rubbing his heated cheeks.

“You are not a human child anymore. It took far more than it did then to bring you to the level of contrition you needed to be before I could stop. Had I stopped prematurely it would have left you purely with anger… That’s a dangerous thing for the young, especially in one with so much potential as you have.” Vorador smirked. “In all honesty I didn’t really want that aimed at me.”

Kain smirked back despite himself and nodded, not admitting how tired he was. He would really rather be sitting rather than standing, as tired as he was, but sitting wasn’t going to be an option for a while. He let out a soft sigh and removed his hands from his rump in an attempt to look more dignified. Rather hard to do with his face tear stricken as it was. Remembering his wet face he reached up to wipe his eyes, frowning as he saw red on his hand, worried that something was wrong.

“You have never seen your own tears as a Vampire.” Vorador observed. Kain looked up at him questioningly. “Vampire tears remain clear in the eyes but become red as they fall. An undernourished Vampire’s tears will always look clear. Also as you age less blood will be released to them as well and if you live long enough they will be as clear as when you were human.”

Kain nodded at the biology lesson and let out a surprised “Hey!” as Vorador slid his arm under his knees and around his shoulders picking him up. “What are you doing now?” He asked him, trying not to sound snippy, fearing it would earn him another spanking and he was far too tired to have another so soon. At least he wasn’t so damn hungry anymore.

“It’s past noon and you obviously have had a meager amount of rest.” Kain gave him a look. “In short childe it is bedtime… And I want no arguments. Am I understood Kain?” He deliberately asked it in the same tone of voice he had earlier.

Kain nodded. He didn’t want to anger the old Vampire again and risk being dragged back to that humiliating position. Besides he really was tired and he really did want to sleep. Before he could say another word he and his armor were teleported by Vorador into another room of the mansion, a bedroom.

“You will rest here for the day… With me.”

“This is your room?” 

“Yes. I would suggest you get Ready for bed.

Kain recalled musing how the members of his former court would have been shamed by all of the wealth in this one extravagantly decorated room. He looked for a second bed in the room and, finding none, headed toward a large couch by the fireplace as Vorador went to a Wardrobe and pulled out a sleeping robe for Kain.

“What do you think you’re doing childe?” Vorador demanded sternly before Kain could settle on the couch.

“Getting ready for bed.” He replied, confused. Vorador pointed at the bed. “Ah… I would think you would want that for yourself. Thank you.” Kain stood, taking the offered robe from him and turning his back to put it over his bare torso then remove his pants, wincing as the material once more went over his sore skin, and draped them over the back of a chair.

“Who says I’m giving it up? It’s big enough for the both of us.” Vorador replied indifferently. Then he noticed the incredulous look on Kain’s face and sighed. “You’re still thinking too much like a human. You’re a Vampire now. Embrace it.”

“What does that have to do with this?”

“There is less taboo with Vampires about sharing a bed with another male than there is with humans. Stop thinking like a human Kain. You can never go back do being mortal.” Kain found something else of interest to look at. “Come...” Vorador put his hand on his shoulder and led the unresisting fledgling to the bed, laying down, Kain soon following to the other side of the bed, but he didn’t get in just yet. “By the way if ever you feel physically strange or sick return here.”

“Why?”

“Because the time of change is no time for a fledgling to be without backup… It will render you heavily weak as your body adjusts… It will happen within the next two seasons.”

Kain nodded his understanding and gingerly sat on the bed, wincing as his tender backside touched the bed then swiftly but carefully slid under the blankets until only his head remained uncovered. He lay on his side, nearly on his stomach with his back to Vorador and sighed as he closed his eyes.

He peered cautiously as Vorador slid in next to him and scooted close. He was tense but didn’t object when Vorador wrapped an arm around him. He paused for a moment, wanting to see what the old Vampire would do. After a moment he heard a faint soothing purring from the Patriarch as Vorador held him like... well... a childe.

Kain took a deep breath and resolved to just cuddle. He felt he needed it still anyway the turmoil from earlier still fresh in his young mind. It was an uneasy sleep, but it found him at last.

It was a quarter of the way into the night when Kain awoke at last and when he did Vorador was standing there with a goblet of blood, which he took more readily this time, hissing as he sat up. Although his bottom hurt less than it did, it was still torture to sit on. Vorador’s spell was doing its work.

Despite the pain of sitting on the mattress, whose softness he was grateful for, he drained the goblet. Once he had Vorador stood aside, revealing a bound human, a vampire hunter who had been foolish enough to wander too close to Vorador’s territory. Not bothering to ask if he minded him draining the human he sunk his fangs deep into the man’s neck and drew out his blood until he no longer struggled against him and the life giving fluid no longer flowed into Kain’s mouth.

“Are you ready to resume your journey now Kain?” Vorador asked, placing an approving hand on Kain’s shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Then go and be well.”

Vorador saw him to the entrance of his manner and that he restarted his journey in safety, fully restored save for the sore bottom. He really did consider Kain far too young for what he was trying to do, but something told him that Kain had to be allowed to finish it.

Vorador returned to the inside his abode, a new ally and mentor to Kain, though he would be able to do more for the fledgling once his journey was over. He went back to his brides to wait, knowing that eventually the fledgling would either summon him or return here. He was an arrogant young childe, but he would always be welcome here.

  
  


End 


End file.
